


Prater

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Lance in Vienna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prater

**Author's Note:**

> Euro-area. [Originally published May 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/194324.html)

Lance bounced on the balls of his feet, a big smile on his face. It was their first day off in way too long and they were going to spend it at Vienna's famous amusement park. They really needed some fun and this was just too perfect to pass up. Lance didn't even mind that Chris just grabbed his arm the instant they arrived at the park and dragged him to one ride after the other.

He looked up at the big ferris wheel, the one you could see on almost every picture and postcard of Vienna, and then back toward Chris eating blue cotton candy. Lance really wanted to go on the ferris wheel, it looked awesome, but he doubted he could lure Chris into going with him. Damn Chris' fear of heights.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked, stealing a bit of Chris' cotton candy. It tasted too sweet, but not bad.

"Hmm, I don't know," Chris mumbled. "What do you want to do?"

Lance glanced at the ferris wheel again and shrugged. "Don't know."

Chris stared at him, frowning. Lance didn't like it when Chris did this, dark eyes on him and seeing more than Lance wanted people to see. It made him uncomfortable and he felt the blood rise in his face. Damn.

Chris must have seen what he looked for, because he nodded and took another mouthful of his cotton candy. "You want to try the ferris wheel?" he asked casually.

Lance blinked. "What?"

"The ferris wheel. Do you want to go or not?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Okay then. Let's go."

Lance followed Chris through the masses of people in the direction of the ferris wheel. He was sure he had a big grin on his face, but he didn't care. He was going to see the city from above. With Chris.

Chris bought the tickets and they didn't have to wait for long to get on one of the gondolas. They were big and it was space for about 10 people or more. It was great. He had his nose pressed to the glass the whole time, looking at the people swarming like ants on the ground beneath him. The view was awesome.

He turned around to look at Chris, who was standing in the middle of the cabin, his whole body tense and stiff. Lance smiled at him and mouthed a "thank you."

"You're welcome," Chris said, but he didn't move one inch from his position during the whole ride.


End file.
